The Audition
by gymnastgurl07
Summary: This is gonna be bad. But, please read and review. Thanks! Its my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Maya Matlin: The Audition

**Okay, This is my first fanfiction ever. It will probably stink. It might be a oneshot, depending on people's opinions. This will have Campbell in it. Please review, let me know if any mistakes are in this, I'd love to know what you guys think.**

Maya's POV

Today was the day. The day of my audition. Time to show these people what I can do. I step out of bed, excited for the events to come. I picked out an outfit, some jeans and a pretty top. I threw it on and did my makeup. _Good Enough._ I thought to myself. I walked out of my bedroom and headed downstairs.

" KATIE! You have to come drive me to my audition!" I yelled as the black haired girl was just getting out of bed. "Get in the car, I'll be right down" She said, still sounding very tired. I simply nodded and walked outside. I went to open the car door, it was locked. _Of course._ I sat on the front steps and waited for Katie to come.

Sure enough, minutes later Katie walked out of the house and we both got in the car. "Nervous?" She asked me and that's when it hit me. _I, Maya Matlin is going to perform in front of 3 judges, and they got to choose my destiny._ "Um, a little I guess." Is all I said. So many thought going through my mind. _What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm terrible?_ Katie just shrugged and continued to drive to the place.

About 15 minutes later, all was silent in the car until Katie said, "We're here."

_You can do this Maya._ Is what I told myself as I stepped on the stage about to perform.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya Matlin: The Audition

**Yay! 1 review! 3 follows! I know, not a lot but I love hearing what you all think and I'm glad some people like it! Sorry my chapter wasn't that long, I'll try and make them longer from now on. I never realized how hard it is to write long chapters! Clap clap to authors who write books with like 30 pages in one chapter. Clap clap. Anyways! Here is Chapter 2!**

Maya's POV

I took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the stage with my cello. As I faced the 3 judges I felt my heart beat faster. _This is it Maya, show them what you got._ I looked down at my cello and started to play my song. _Oh my God, I hope they like it. _The notes were flowing smoothly and I was doing pretty good in my opinion. My song ended and I feared to look up and see what they thought. On my last note, I sighed of relief that it was over. Now I have to hope they enjoyed my performance.

I looked up and saw they were all smiling. _They liked it? They liked it!_ Jenny Plato, one of the judges, was first to speak. "You really have talent, Maya. The piece was amazing." I smiled and nodded my head. _So far so good._ Next, Mark Masterson spoke. " I enjoyed listening, but I'm not sure if you have the _look." The look? What does he mean the look? I look like any other teenage cello player!_ Last to speak was Campbell Saunders. He actually seemed pretty young to be a judge, I thought he was maybe 1 or 2 years older than me. "You…were absolutely terrific Maya." _YES. I think I'll make it through! _"Thank you." I said softly to the last judge.

It was time to vote. Time for them to choose whether I go through or not. First to vote was Mark Masterson. "Maya, You're a very talented player, but I just don't think this is a winning piece. I'm gonna have to say no." _Crap._ I nodded and smiled a little. Next was Campbell Saunders. "Your terrific at playing, and I really want to see you play again. It's absolutely a yes from me." _Yay! _"Thank you!" I said with a big grin on my face. Jenny Plato, also said yes and said I was talented. "Maya, Your moving on!" said Campbell. I screeched and jumped for joy. "Thank you so much!" I said as I walked off stage, still smiling.

As soon as I got off stage, Katie attacked me with a hug tighter than my super skinny jeans. I hugged her back and said "I'm so excited" She let go of me and said "I cant believe you made it through! MY little sister is is going to be on TV!" And that's when it all felt right. Everything in my life was going well. My grades were good, I had friends, and now this. This was just the icing on the cake.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole night.

**I really don't know where to go with this story. It isn't turning out like I wanted it to and I just have writer's block I guess. Please tell me what you think. If its bad I'm gonna end it here. Haha! Your reviews and just knowing people are reading this mean the world to me!**


End file.
